wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinsuke Nakamura
|birth_place=Mineyama, Kyoto, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Mineyama, Kyoto, Japan |spouses=Harumi Maekawa (m. 2007) |partners= |trainer=Inoki Dojo NJPW Dojo Osamu Kido |debut=August 29, 2002 |retired= }} Shinsuke Nakamura (中邑 真輔 Nakamura Shinsuke, born February 24, 1980) is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial artist, who currently works for the WWE, where he performs on the SmackDown brand. He is best known for his work in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former three-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion, five-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, one-time IWGP Tag Team Champion and the winner of the 2011 G1 Climax, 2006 G1 Tag League, and 2014 New Japan Cup tournaments. Nakamura is the youngest IWGP Heavyweight Champion in history, having won the title for the first time at the age of 23 years and 9 months. In 2015, Nakamura was inducted into the Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame. Nakamura joined the WWE in late 2015 and in November he would win the first of his six WWE Hardcore Championship titles. He won the WWE European Championship in December 2015 he lost the title at Unforgiven ending his reign at 223 days, a record for the title. Nakamura won the 2016 Money in the Bank contract for a shot at the WWE Championship which he won at Unforgiven. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bomaye (NJPW/ROH/WWE; 2015) / ''Kinshasa ''(WWE; 2016–present) (Knee strike to an opponent's head, sometimes from the second rope) – 2009–present **Cross armbreaker, sometimes while flying **''Landslide (Samoan driver, sometimes from the second rope) – 2006–2009; used rarely thereafter **''Shining Triangle'' (Running triangle choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage) *'Signature moves' **Axe kick **Death Valley driver **Double knee backbreaker **Double underhook piledriver **''El Niño'' (Springboard moonsault) **Enzuigiri **Front sleeper hold **Guillotine choke **German suplex **Inverted exploder suplex **Inverted powerslam **Knee drop, sometimes to back of the head of an opponent in the ring apron **Lariat **Running knee strike to a cornered opponent **''Shining Triangle'' (Running triangle choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage) **''Vibration Boot / Good Vibrations'' (Stomping on a seated opponent in the corner, with theatrics) *'Nicknames' **"Child of God" **"The Black Savior" **"Supernova" **'"King of Strong Style"' **"El Samurai de NJPW" (Spanish for "The Samurai of NJPW") (CMLL) *'Entrance themes' **"Subconscious Entry Version" by Julia Claris (NJPW; 2007–2015) **'"The Rising Sun" '''by CFO$ (NXT; November 16, 2015–present) Champions and Accomplishments *'Inoki Genome Federation''' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (5 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hiroshi Tanahashi **IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship (1 time) **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **10,000,000 Yin Tag Tournament (2004) – with Hiroyoshi Tenzan **G1 Climax (2011) **G1 Tag League (2006) – with Masahiro Chono **National District Tournament (2006) – with Koji Kanemoto **New Japan Cup (2014) **Teisen Hall Cup Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2003) – with Hiro Saito and Tatsutoshi Goto **Yuko Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2004) – with Blue Wolf and Katsuhiko Nakajima **Heavyweight Tag MVP Award (2005) with Hiroshi Tanahashi **New Wave Award (2003) **Tag Team Best Bout (2004) with Hiroyoshi Tenzan vs. Katsuyori Shibata and Masahiro Chono on October 24 **Technique Award (2004) *'WWE' **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE European Championship (1 time) **WWE Hardcore Championship (6 times) **Money in the Bank (2016 – WWE Championship) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **6 Star Match (2016) vs. James Harrison on January 4 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Kota Ibushi on January 4 **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on August 16 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Finn Bálor on March 12 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. AJ Styles on July 24 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Kazuchika Okada on October 9 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on January 17 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. AJ Styles on April 2 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on June 18 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi on July 23 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 20 **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Daniel Bryan on October 8 **5 Star Match (2018) vs. Kenny Omega on January 10 **Most Charismatic (2014, 2015) **Wrestler of the Year (2014) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015)